Outboard motors usually include a transom bracket for attachment to the transom of a boat and a swivel bracket pivotally connected to the transom bracket to provide tilting movement about a generally horizontal tilt axis. Frequently mechanisms are included to retain the swivel bracket in a raised position and a partially raised or shallow-water drive position intermediate between the raised position and the normal running position to allow operation in shallow water. One such device, having distinct mechanisms for the raised and shallow-water drive positions, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,449 to Berry. Another device utilizing a support arm attached to the transom bracket to support the swivel bracket in a raised position is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,218 to Hagen. Several other mechanisms for supporting a swivel bracket in raised positions are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,479 to Arimitsu, No. 3,785,329 to Shimanckas, No. 3,511,460 to Shimanckas, and No. 2,684,044 to Kiekhaefer.